wayward_wondersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ixion
"Ah… I was told you would come… You have no business being here, your quest is in vain. Come forth if you wish to die. I will end you before you have even begun!” - Ixion's introduction. “No! I have fallen! How could this be?” - Ixion's last words. Ixion is the first boss, as well as the boss of the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus. He is based on the character from Greek mythology. Biography Early life Ixion was born in Larissa, the capital of Thessaly. Larissa was a city built in the valley of the River Pineios in the Thessalonian plains. He was the King of the Lapiths, who ruled in the valley of Pineios and the mountain of Pelion. The Gods kill Ixion's Family In 1269 B.C., Ixion’s sister Coronis fell in love with Apollo, and became pregnant from him, but she fell in love with another man shortly afterward. Apollo was furious, and summoned Artemis to execute her because he couldn’t bring himself to do it; Artemis complied and killed Coronis by shooting her with a bow. When Phlegyas heard that his daughter was recklessly abused and killed, he tried to avenge his daughter’s death by burning down Apollo’s Temple at Delphi. Because this was such blasphemous act, Apollo murdered Phlegyas, and then banished him to the Underworld. A 16-year-old Ixion, having witnessed all of these events, became king and decided to avenge their deaths by pitting himself against any of the gods, including Zeus. Ixion Murders his Father-in-Law Ixion married Dia, and promised Deioneus - his father-in-law and his wife’s father - a gift, but didn’t pay the high bride price; Deioneus retaliated by stealing Ixion’s mares. Ixion pretended not to care, and invited Deioneus to dinner; when Deioneus arrived, Ixion murdered him by pushing him into a bed of burning coal. Because of this murderous act, he was shunned by priests and princes, who refused to cleanse him of his guilt, and Ixion was expelled from Larissa. Slowly falling into insanity, Ixion wandered the Thessalonian plains, living the life of an outlaw. Opportunity at Revenge This would all change in 1231 B.C., when Zeus took pity on him and invited him to dine at Mount Olympus. Seizing his opportunity to strike back at the gods for murdering his father and sister, Ixion complied. Upon Ixion's arrival, all of the gods, especially Apollo, treated Ixion's father and sister lamentably. Ixion instantly fell in love with Zeus’s wife Hera, wanting to treat her the same way Apollo treated Coronis. Zeus omnisciently realized Ixion’s attempt to seduce his wife. Zeus couldn't believe that he would do such a thing, but to test Ixion's lust, he created a cloud that perfectly resembled her and named her Nephele. When Ixion - who was too drunk to notice - and Nephele had sex in his quarters, they created Centauros, who mated with the Magnesian mares of Mount Pelios, and created the first race of centaurs. Death Dismayed and furious that his predictions were true, Zeus’s summoned the Furies, which then flayed Ixion alive. After this, Zeus expelled Ixion’s soul from Olympus by blasting him with a thunderbolt, sending him falling from the sky and into Tartarus. On Zeus’s orders, Hermes chained Ixion to a Wheel of Fire, as punishment for all eternity. * In another version, the thunderbolt sent by Zeus is what killed Ixion. Ixion was 54 years old at the time of his death. Return "Ixion is waiting for you under the Mausoleum. He is your first foe, but do not take him lightly." - Mondy's advice on Ixion. Ixion returned as a zombie and usurped the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus. Physical Description As a zombie, Ixion wears cured leather armor. The armor includes: *The Helm of Ixion (dyed), with Unbreaking I, and +2 Max Health (color #CF0000). *Ixion’s Chestplate (dyed), with Unbreaking I, and +4 Max Health (color #820000). *Ixion’s Leggings (dyed), with Unbreaking I, and +2 Max Health (color #630000). *and Boots of Ixion (dyed), with Unbreaking I, and +4 Max Health (color #1F0000). Ixion also carried Ixion’s Sword, an enchanted gold sword with Knockback I and Unbreaking II, and +4 Attack Damage. Trivia * Whereas the other villains accept their defeat, compliment the player on their fair victory, and tell the player to take the block, both Ixion and Akhenaten are different from the other villains in their last words. ** Ixion screams "No! I have fallen! How could this be?" when he dies. ** Akhenaten screams "Ahg! I have fallen! We will meet again in Hades, !" when he dies. * Ixion is considered the grandfather of the centaurs. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses